Fantasia oscura
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: ALLALL Darkfic DAFF Lemon Lime Yaoi Yuri Violation Vampirism solo obscenidades y perversiones de todo tipo. No para sensibles 5.NEJIHINA Obsesion Ablacion. -In progress- limite tiende a infinito.
1. Gritos SASUSAKU

Fantasía oscura

-----´´-----

**Que es Fantasía oscura?:** bien, es una serie de drables, unos más largos que otros, no se que pareja predomine así que cada vez que actualice esto lo pondré en la pareja correspondiente, estarán las parejas que ustedes me pidan, si de pronto han leído Mientras ellas duermen háganse una idea que este es del mismo estilo, pero es totalmente opuesto, con contenido de dudable reputación.

**Characteristics:** Dark LEMON LIME Yaoi Yuri DAFF Angst Hurt Vampirism –todo lo relacionado, autovampirismo, zoofigia, vampirismo- etc. Rating M

**Status:** In progress con un limite que tiende a infinito xD!!

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo, contenido no apto para menores ni para gente sensible a perversiones.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** no puedo evitar escribir estas cosas U.U

-----´´-----

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** Oneshot Darkfic DAFF Necrophilia

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic no continúes leyendo.

**Otros: **estoy con demasiadas ganas de sangre, la culpa de que escriba algo así se debe a la influencia que ejerció Malice Mizer sobre mi en menos de un día, aquí incluiré varias frases de las letras de sus canciones, estas estarán en letra cursiva para que sepan cuales se están citando, algunas de ellas son Beast of blood, Transylvania, Iluminaty, Baroque, Ju te veux, también influyo ver la película letras prohibidas, Andrea, muy pronto estará en el manicomio, ese sentimiento de deseo no se va.

-----´´-----

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----

La noche derramaba tinieblas por donde se le viera, el frío calaba los huesos, y las gotas de la pasada lluvia empapaban la ropa, humedecían los cerrados poros de las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban aquel punto inhóspito en el bosque, el cielo nublado, la luna creciente no se percibía en aquel sitio, frió…

"_Y gemidos"_

Gemidos tras los matorrales, movimiento en el suelo, vapor desprendiendo de los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes casuales, sin límites para el éxtasis, una sensación de tibieza brotando de labios temblorosos, no estaban locos…

"_Solo se daban un poco de amor"_

Un poco de amor en los ojos, un momento de silencio y mejillas entre morado y rosa, el frió hacia estragos en sus cuerpos excitados, la forma en la que habían acabado juntos, solos y carentes de protección alguna, fue repentina, no planeada, solo un encuentro, temblorosos parpados se abren…

"_Oscurecidos de deseo"_

Deseo hacia el moreno que se movía lento encima de ella, extendiendo los dedos blancos asta su rostro nublado, efímero, temporal, y el la abraza contra su pecho, rozando con sus pezones endurecidos, ya sea por el impávido clima o por pasión…

"_Una imagen se eleva"_

Vuela a la eternidad, un futuro cercano marca la muerte para el Uchiha, enfrentarse con su hermano no dejara nada diferente de la tristeza, pero eso realmente importaba poco o nada, lo que ahora lo trastornaba era el deseo de pertenencia, que pasaría con ella si el moría?...pues la manejaría a su gusto...y su cuerpo veloz como poseído por un demonio se movió dentro de ella, y su sharingan vivaz encendió un punto rojo en la oscuridad, llenándola con cada gota de su alma, ofreciéndose a una figura despojada de ropas…

"_Comunión con el rosa"_

Rosa esparcido en el suelo, no había sentimiento alguno, solo era tenencia,…un orgasmo, dos convulsiones, tres, no cuatro, quizás fueron mas…hundido en abismos desconocidos…

"_En un baile encomendado a Satán"_

Baile de cuerpos, y sus ojos verdes le vieron fijamente, y se dio cuenta…el estaba angustiado o se preocupaba de algo, pero el movimiento de sus caderas no cesaba, se intensificaba, tocando por todos los rincones de su vientre, mientras nuevas gotitas caían del cielo, y juraría que escucho un shhh cuando estas reventaron contra la espalda de su acompañante, solo era una llovizna, aun así no calmaba el poder de su aliento…

"_Sonrisa macabra"_

Y aterradora se formo en los labios del peliazul, inútilmente hecho la cabeza para atrás, pero el pasto le impedía cualquier movimiento, el beso sus labios con fuerza, con pretensión, mientras su lengua acariciaba cada rincón de su cavidad bucal, y sus muñecas fueron apretadas con rudeza, que irónicamente la estimulaba…y entonces un grito

"_Junto con el grito de las gargantas de la muerte"_

Que fue ahogado por el suspiro mezclado de sangre, sus labios fueron mordidos con tal fiereza que le habían arrancado la piel, y sin escapatoria de su abrazo el beso cada gota de sangre sobre el área lastimada, mientras los ojos verdes no hacían el mínimo esfuerzo de ocultar su temor, y el irremediable placer que aquello le produjo…

"_Beber de ella y vivir para siempre"_

Eternamente, el contacto se hacia mas fuerte, mas despreciable y absurdo, y las manos de el soltaron sus muñecas dejando claros moretones a su paso, asta posarse sobre los lastimados labios, primero acariciando la zona lastimada mientras el pecho de la pelirosa se agitaba cada vez mas, y el liquido rojo viajaba por sus mejillas asta manchar su cabello, era un espectáculo hermoso, y ella acaricio las mejillas del Uchiha, con dedos trémulos que mas tocaban el aire frío, y la respiración tensa que desprendía de sus sonrojados labios, ya sea de besos o de la sangre que recientemente había besado…

"_Si estuviera en mis manos no habría escapatoria, quedarás libre, sin preguntas, cuando salgas de tu cuerpo y transformes tus penas y tu sangre en placer"_

Un placer obviamente consagrado a el, por que Sakura le pertenecía desde el momento en que se fijo en el, ese fue su error, creer amar al Uchiha……y sus miradas se cruzaron una vez mas, mientras sus cuerpos seguían conectados, y de las caricias pasaron al forcejeo, el tapo su boca de manera agitada con ambas manos, mientras ella daba golpes torpes a su acompañante, la estaba ahogando, matándola con su amor…golpes secos resonaban en las profundidades del bosque, pugnando por la vida, por el aire, pero le resultaba imposible, y a el parecía encantarle el sonido seco de los manotazos, del ir y venir de sus piernas buscando la libertad, pero el la atrapaba con toda su esencia, y su miembro se ponía cada vez mas recto de solo sentir la tibieza de ella, encerrándolo cada vez mas por los movimientos, entrando un poco mas a cada nada…

"_Por que tu aliento con mi propia mano extinguí"_

Ojos verdes desorbitados, cabello rosa desordenado, cuerpo rígido, fluidos fríos, muerte…aparto la mano suavemente de sus hermosos labios teñidos de escarlata y miro su palma, resbalosa y del mismo color, acaricio su propio cuello y una oleada de placer recorrió cada poro de su existencia, y salio de ella con cuidado de no maltratar su cadáver, entonces beso su lóbulo derecho, su mejilla carente de color, con tal ternura que en vida jamás hubiera podido presenciar la muchacha, le encantaba la idea de hacerle el amor a una bella durmiente, y sin control alguno empezó a gemir su nombre aterciopelado, con cada fibra de su alma…la muerte parecía mas tentadora

"_con esto ella no __podrá separarse de mi"_

Su excitación se incrementaba de solo imaginar el cuerpo inerte siendo destrozado por cada una de sus embestidas, el vaivén de sus brazos inmóviles, su pies de porcelana estirados asta el limite, y después hacerlo por cada uno de sus orificios, y cuando se cansara de ello muy seguramente abriría nuevas entradas en su dulce cuerpo, asta que toda ella le perteneciera, toda entera para el, asta que llegara el amanecer y tuviera que dejarla sola, y muy seguramente nunca encontraría una mujer que le hiciera disfrutar de la misma forma, por que la manejaría eternamente…

"_Sois vosotros los que os __estáis volviendo locos"_

Por que simplemente se estaban demostrando su amor…transitorio en la eternidad…

Recorrió la totalidad de la blanca piel con sus besos húmedos y hambrientos, llamándola, gritando su nombre en gemidos, excitándose con el crujir de las hojas cada vez que ella golpeaba el suelo, su sangre latía y casi hervía en sus venas, las caricias fueron cada vez mas fuertes asta pasar a ser golpes, rasguños, crueldad, una exquisita mezcla de dolor, y su saliva caía sola mojando cada rincón, nunca imagino tal desenfreno, por que había valido la pena conocerla, amarla…

"_y un aliento doblemente obsceno continua y desgarra el silencio de la noche"_

Vulgar y pecaminoso…deseaba mas de ella, de su esencia, de su aura extinta, de su cuerpo, sin nada mas que ellos dos, y el frió nocturno…

"_desciende noche sin limite"_

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----

Tienen alguna perversión en mente que me quieran sugerir?

Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo clic en "go"

Kisu


	2. Nosophoro ITASAKU

Fantasía oscura 2

Nosophoro

-----´´-----

**Pairing:** ItaSaku

**Characteristics:** Vampirism, Angst, un toquecito de canibalismo (owO)

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** otro nombre para designar Vampiro es Nosferatu que proviene del griego Nosophoro que significa portador de enfermedad

-----´´-----

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----

-la seda de su suave camisón se movía lentamente según el ritmo que marcara el viento entrante por las cortinas de su balcón, la noche caía elegante y esplendida, el silencio no era interrumpido por nada diferente de su respiración encendida por el deseo, sola y todo se sentía la mujer mas sensual del mundo, la oscuridad ayudaba a esto, por sus sangre sentía poder, en sus ojos un cambio de actitud y en su rostro la notable sensación de confianza, se sentía toda una mujer-

……

-el ventanal se abrió de par en par y un ave negra entro con sus alas extendidas levantando aire a su paso, cortando el silencio con un aleteo, era un cuervo…grande y hermoso, con los ojos mas brillantes que se haya podido imaginar nunca, y sabia que la miraba, penetrándola con el pensamiento, con unas plumas tan negras y bellas, un porte aterrador y excitante-

-sentada en el borde de la cama ahogo un suspiro de placer mientras sus manos recorrían sus piernas, apretó lo labios cuando deslizo la tela que la cubría, nunca antes imagino tan deliciosos sus propios dedos, y algo mejor aun sentirse observada por aquel animal de la noche, que no se movía, tan solo la observaba, estaba segura de eso-

……

-una nube de humo estallo en un plof, dejando entrever una silueta grande y alta, una capa y destellos de rojo visibles por la poca luz de la entrada, el cabello negro atado a una coleta se mecía con cada uno de sus pasos, y estos iban en dirección a su presa, la deliciosa captura, y la mas ansiada de todas, de la que no se cansaba de repetir el festín, rompiendo el aire de la habitación con cada inclinación-

-por inercia apretó la tela de su camisón entre sus finos dedos, anticipándose a los acontecimientos, perdiéndose en sus ojos que a pesar de la oscuridad del momento percibía claramente, y entonces el se ladeo sobre ella, tan solo oliendo su perfume, robándole la calma con cada suspiro y exhalando de ellos la esencia del placer-

-poso sus labios anhelantes sobre su cuello delicioso y expuesto, acaricio con la punta de su lengua y la sintió estremecerse, arquearse y gemir, con tan poco…-

-aferro sus pequeñas y _húmedas _manos a la capa de su amante, apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de este y miro a trabes de la habitación, las cortinas aun se mecían, la poca luz que se filtraba daba un toque surrealista a la situación-

-ella le pedía protección con sus manos, y le pedía placer con su piel expuesta, con sus piernas temblorosas y la tela deslizándose por encima de sus hombros-…

…ahhh…-abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante el primer pinchazo, dolía…y una ráfaga de viento se coló en la estancia como queriendo calmarla, la mordida esta vez había sido mas aguda que las anteriores, y sentía la mandíbula de aquel hombre asirse con fuerza a su tez para seguido profundizar con los dientes la herida formada a su costado derecho- Itachi!! –ahogo entre un gemido y de forma inconciente le dio mayor libertad para que el continuara-

-la estrecha cintura de la kunoichi muy seguramente quedaría marcada con la forma de sus dedos pues no podía evitar apretarla con fuerza, lo enloquecía la aparente inocencia de esa mujer, el dulce sabor de sus fluidos, estaba hambriento de ella, no se podría contener por mucho mas tiempo, la devoraría completa, parte por parte, disfrutando cada sensación en su paladar, pero había un problema, no seria por siempre, y por ahora se conformaba con marcarla como suya con una herida solo un poco profunda-

-el subió sus manos en un camino lento y excitante asta alcanzar las suyas, y las entrelazaron mientras el se relamía los labios cubiertos de un rojo escarlata, y la empujo sobre el tendido viéndola fijamente, y una chispa se encendió en su interior…esa no seria la ultima herida de la noche…estaba cegada de placer-

-----´´-----

-las sabanas manchadas del liquido vital, la piel ardiendo de dolor y el sol entrando por las ventanas, soltó un suspiro y empezó a acumular chakra en las zonas afectadas y un calido lleno su cuerpo a pesar de que no tenia energías luego de una noche como esa…giro su rostro y vio una pequeña nota en el suelo, encima de su camisón de dormir, y sobre ella una rosa blanca teñida a medias de color-

_Acaso no es hermoso lo sutil mezclado con el dolor Sakura-san?_

_Por favor recupérate pronto_

…-mientras siguiera siendo ninja medico el regresaría cuantas veces se le antojara…a ella no le molestaba en absoluto-

-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-----´´-

Obviamente estos temas abarcarían unos ene mil capítulos, pero ya saben que solo les dejo la semilla de la duda así que si les llama la atención investiguen xD!!

Me dejan sus reviews con su opinión, pidiendo parejas y temas?

Kisu


	3. Raposa SASUSAKU

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

Fantasía oscura 4

_**Raposa 1**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

•-----•-----•

-

-

-

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Characteristics:** AU Obsession Lemon

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** capitulo dedicado a mí querida Ale o mas conocida por _**GAASAITALEX234**_cuantas ganas tenias de esto?...es uno de los pocos AU que he escrito, y no aseguro que este muy bien por que simplemente no me gustan de este genero, pero vale la pena el intento por esta hermosa niña cierto? (cuantos fics te hemos dedicado ¬¬ xD!!).

Este "drable" lo publicare en dos capítulos, me salio muy largo y pues…ya saben.

Raposa equivalente a zorra, alimaña, fiera, etc.

-

-

-

•-----•-----•

_Recuerdos_

-pensamientos o actos-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Traspuso las puertas del bar, cabello extraño, no más abajo de los hombros y rosa, no era el color de moda, pero ella lo llevaba así…la había visto muchas veces, de hecho estudiamos en la misma academia, ahora ella tenia 18 y yo 20, estudiaba medicina y yo leyes, nunca habíamos hablado…a decir verdad, si…hace un mes exactamente la bese…esa niña es extraña…era una cualquiera, yo lo sabia, ella misma me lo había dicho…ella era hermosa, y lo tenia como algo obvio…"lo que es obvio no debes decírmelo" respondió cuando dije que me encantaba como besaba…temblé bajo sus dedos, todo empezó por que ella así lo quiso, dijo que no quería novio, que eso era igual al sometimiento femenino _(Dios, se esta pareciendo a Andy xD!!)_, entonces no me llamo, no me busco…aunque yo si lo hice, le marque a su móvil una vez, ella estaba ocupada tomándose un día de descanso…nadie dice no a un Uchiha…y hasta hoy vuelvo a verla…_

_Llego con Ino, una buena amiga, quería despedir el año en compañía de gente agradable, con amigos y mi novia, por que cuando cumples 20 es importante tener una…cierto?…me levante y la salude primero a ella…a Sakura, le di un beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió, se sentaron y nada mas importaba, todos hablaban, bebían y disfrutaban…yo solo la veía a ella, cruzándose de piernas con esa ropa ajustada que llevaba puesta, no mostraba nada pero lo sugería todo…y reía, no me miraba tan siquiera, y yo…besuqueándome con una y deseando a la otra…entonces sin mas desaparecieron del lugar…ni si quiera una palabra…ella se fue_

Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir? –Enredo un mechón de cabello entre sus menudos dedos- yo no voy a llamarte

Llámame -mando-

Escucha Sasuke-kun, tu hazlo, y si me apetece te veo, si no pues no, ok? –Abrió la puerta del taxi y no espero respuesta del chico- buenas noches, por favor a Konoha´s residencial (xD!!) –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del coche, mientras arrancaban bajo el vidrio de la puerta y mando un beso al aire- estamos hablando, cuídate!! -sonrió-

Hmp!! –consulto su reloj…la 1.30 de la mañana, esa mujer no era buena, lo había excitado con tan solo besarlo para luego decirle que no quería nada…o acaso el malo era el que teniendo novia veía a otra a la que anhelaba enormemente?...o tal vez también era malo por robar sus cosas y alimentar deseos con ellas?...patrañas!!- siga ese auto por favor –ordeno entrando rápidamente, el señor lo miro alzando una ceja- que?!!

Nada –respondió y se limito a seguir órdenes-

-las pocas luces aun encendidas en bares y demás antros de la ciudad lo encandilaban, no era una persona acostumbrada a la vida nocturna, pero Sakura lo hacia cambiar, ella solo cuadraba citas de noche, solo una por semana, era la quinta vez que se veían, recordaba las fechas con exactitud-

_Viernes 4 de Enero_

_Primer viernes del año, la encontré sentada escuchando música de su ipod rosa…como su cabello…mi reloj daba las 8, ella sonrió y pregunto que haríamos, ella quería un helado y al tiempo tenia frió…es tan molesta…entramos a un café nativo, con música sollada y ambiente lounge, una charla amena tuvo lugar en nuestro encuentro donde me tacho de caprichoso por que yo sabia donde vivía, como eran sus padres, el coche en el que ellos andaban, cuantas materias había repetido y como le gustaba la ropa…un hipi amigo pasa vendiendo pulseras, compre la que eligió, la mas costosa, yo solo quiero darle lo mejor, lo que ella pida… se recostó en los cojines de una esquina y me invito a abrazarla…no lo dijo, solo me miro y yo lo interprete, lo hice…los besos mas largos se los e dado a ella, no me roba el aliento pero me despoja de todo, ella toco debajo de mi camiseta, sin importar que haya mas gente a nuestro alrededor, ya no tiene las uñas largas como en nuestro primer encuentro…en el que me diagnostico psicópata, según ella yo sentía todo por detrás…baja hasta el borde del pantalón y yo suspiro entre sus labios, ella me mira entre el beso y sus ojos verdes sonríen…se burla de mi…adentra su mano y palpa mi erección, la masajea sin pudor alguno y con cara inocente me lastima, la separo de mi y digo que eso dolió, ella hace un puchero que me obliga a besarla de nuevo…Dios…hoy también quede iniciado…_

_Viernes 11 de enero_

_Estoy harto, por mas que le pego timbrazos ella no los devuelve, la llamo y me manda a buzón, en su casa nadie contesta…si no me contacta esta semana la mandare a la mierda, le diré que estoy bien con mi novia y que no necesito verla de nuevo, eso dije a Ino…me sentía desesperado…_

_Contestó mi móvil, es ella, dice estar aburrida, hacemos algo?, pregunta…claro!!, estoy ansioso, y es que no se lo puedo ocultar, de nueva cuenta la hallo escuchando música extraña, dice que robaron su móvil y me da un nuevo numero, debería estar enojado con ella pero no puedo…entramos a un sitio con música en vivo, quien cantaba?, no tengo idea, solo estaba concentrado en ella que traía el cabello suelto y una pinta casi de muchachito, extrañamente eso la hacia sensual…mas de lo que era…ella no es muy alta, tampoco es la mas delgada ni la mas proporcionada, pero cuando se levanta para ir al baño, aunque se vaya y se aleje… me encanta como lo hace…la beso, la abrazo, hoy no es un encuentro pasional como los anteriores, hoy estoy sentimental y algo melancólico, que quiere ella conmigo?…esta vez nos dieron las 2 de la mañana, al salir la tomo de la mano y la hago mirarme, la abrazo, solo la abrazo, acariciando la curva de su rostro para seguido besarla, saboreando sus bellos labios, ella suelta una medio carcajada "todo tan romántico…que cursi es esto" se separa y camina delante…y tiene razón, el cielo estrellado y la neblina nocturna no ayudaban, la tome de la mano y tararee una canción, baile con ella una danza caliente y la señorita se avergonzó, la despedí con un beso en la mejilla y tomo un auto rumbo a casa…_

_Miércoles 16 de enero_

_Quieres tomar algo?, una limonada esta bien?, como se dice?…"tráeme algo de tomar, tengo sed"…que engreída…"tienes un tic?" pregunto cuando le pique el ojo…hay momentos en los que una chica cambia totalmente de personalidad, y eso le paso a ella, dijo que aun alcanzaba bus de servicio publico, dejo el refresco a la mitad y salio del sitio…ese día no me dio ni un beso…_

_Viernes 18 de enero_

_No se disculpo por la rabieta sin sentido, tan solo me invito a almorzar a su casa, vimos una película, yo estaba recostado en su cama y ella hacia un lado pero no hubo caricias ni nada, solo amigos…entonces conteste mi celular, era mi novia, en aquel momento Sakura carcajeó y se acerco a mi, me beso el cuello, levanto mi camisa y reía malvada mientras yo decía a la que se supone la chica de mi vida que me esperara que no tardaba mucho en ir a por ella…reía por que sabia que me tenia en sus manos, "no debes hacerla esperar" sugirió, entonces yo apague el móvil, acaso importa? pregunte y ella se hecho sobre mi…entonces la hice mía, solo mía, en su alcoba, y no me importaba que la menarca estuviera presente en aquellos días, pero algo pasaba…yo no podía llegar…y ella…se notaba que tampoco lo había hecho…no era un problema físico por que yo estaba a cien…lo estuve durante mucho tiempo…era algo mental…entonces me metió al baño y allí hice cosas placenteras, y la abrase mientras ella frotaba mi falo y yo me regaba en sus piernas…me lleve un buso de ella, hacia frío y no fui precavido, entonces la llame, nunca contesto…_

-nunca contesto, nunca devolvió la llamada, y hoy la encontré por casualidad…no tanta, siendo la mejor amiga de la Yamanaka podía averiguar cosas sobre ella, se saludaron como si nada hubiese pasado, bailaron, y hablaron como buenos amigos…entonces escucho…-

_Ino enserio, o soy frígida o soy lesbiana –sonrió mientras la otra suspiraba resignada-_

_A lo mejor no te gusto hacerlo con el, Sakura era tu primera vez!!_

_Pero no me dolió, además el no se dio cuenta de eso, yo de veras fui flexible, incluso me sentí desvergonzada…necesito una novia, ya descubrí que no soy bisexual…_

_-Y el detrás de la barra buscaría cualquier pretexto para quedarse con ella, le devolvió el buso que durante tantas noches había sido objeto de fantasías e ilusiones descaminadas-_

-el había sido la primera vez de ella, entonces ella le pertenecía…verdad?...claro que si, estaba siendo compulsivo y estaba dejando que sus deseos lo dominaran…si!!...sentía sudando las manos mientras el taxi giraba en la ultima cuadra para llegar a la casa de la muchacha, ella estaba sola, sus padres estaban en un viaje de placer en alguna isla paradisíaca y habían dejado sola a la niña que lo estaba volviendo loco…neurótico?...para nada-

Que hago señor? –Dijo por tercera vez-

-volvió al mundo real, el conductor preguntaba por que el auto que venían siguiendo ya se había detenido y el no sabia que mas hacer- déjeme aquí –saco un billete grande y se fue sin siquiera pedir el cambio, camino el trecho que faltaba y toco la puerta-

-corrió la cortina y se asomo- Sasuke-kun? –entre abrió y le miro- que ocurre, por que has venido hasta acá?

Tengo que hablar contigo –la empujo y entro a la casa, peino su cabello hacia atrás y se sentó en un sofá-

Quieres que prepare algo de tomar o comer? –ella tenia hambre, bastante, no solía beber demasiado así que no le haría daño por la hora-

Hai –ella se perdió entre los pasillos de la casa-

…

-la sorprendió por la espalda y la empujo contra el mesón de la cocina-

-intento girarse pero el la tenia aprisionada con fuerza- que ocurre Sasuke-kun? –Dejo los vasos con refresco de cola sobre la superficie plana-

-mordió el lóbulo izquierdo de la pelirosa y acaricio las piernas de esta por encima de la falda que llevaba puesta-

Escúchame, tú y yo solo somos amigos, entendido? –ensayo soltarse pero el la agarro con fuerza-

-la tomo de los hombros y la giro bruscamente para que le viera- amigos eh?, acaso todo lo que paso no tiene importancia para ti?

Y la tiene para ti? –Contesto con sarcasmo mientras sentía el borde de la mesilla maltratar su espalda- la pasamos bien es todo…

Es todo?…lo será para ti, por que yo quiero mas –contesto con furia apretando sus dedos sobre las muñecas de la chica- escucha esto…tu eres mía

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

**Gracias ****por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Sin review, sin historia.**

**Kisu**

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•


	4. Rapunsel NEJIHINA

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

-

-

-

Fantasía oscura 6

_**Rapunsel**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

•-----•-----•

-

-

-

**Pairing:** NejiHina

**Characteristics:** Incest Obsession Somnofilia

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** con muchas ganas de tratar incesto, lo mas seguro es que este tema –el incesto y la somnolencia- también lo desarrolle con otras parejas.

Somnofilia: Acariciar a una persona dormida hasta despertarla. (1)

Pues yo puse esta característica por que fue lo más parecido que encontré a lo que voy a poner aquí, si alguien sabe el nombre exacto de esta perversión hágamelo saber onegai.

Yo se que la chica de la bella durmiente no se llamaba Rapunsel, ni si quiera recuerdo como se llamaba, pero me gusto ponerle este nombre al drable xD!!.

-

-

-

•-----•-----•

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Apoyo sus manos sobre las sabanas, estas se hundieron como es lógico dejándolo más cerca de su objetivo, cuanto podía separarlo?

Una cosa estaba muy clara en ese momento, disfrutaba…la noche estaba oscura y no había luna, tampoco cielo despejado, estaban en estación de lluvias que se presentaban mas seguido de lo normal, por eso, ahora que los ruidos de la naturaleza envolvían la tranquilidad, decidió entonces, era el momento

Hinata-sama descansaba sobre un futon de suaves bordados que el mismo había procurado tender en las horas de la mañana mientras ella se duchaba en el estanque junto a su hermana…la observo detalladamente, estaba en posición fecal y el cabello lo tenia sujeto con una liga blanca que salía con el yukata que la cubría…Hinata-sama era pulcra hasta para dormir, y el sabia muy bien que llevaba puestas unas mediecillas blancas también

_Hinata-sama su padre desea verla –golpeo la puerta de la habitación, ya eran las 10 de la noche si no era mas tarde, y se supone que un miembro de la rama baja como el no __podía, ni si quiera imaginar, visitar a la heredera a tan altas horas de la noche-_

_Neji__-nii-san? –abrió la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con el genio Hyuuga, sin si quiera percatarse de su atuendo-_

_-fue entonces que se __sintió en total confianza con ella, sobre el tatami reposaban los pequeños pies sin sandalias de la peliazul apenas cubiertas por calcetas de algodón, el yukata era largo o tal vez por la inclinación expectante de la chica lograba ver la punta de los pies, paso saliva y entonces vio mas arriba, las rodillas a través de la tela que caía y ondulaba entre sus contorneados muslos, el obi algo flojo sobre su cintura y el encajado pliegue en sus grandes pechos-_

_-__la mirada de su primo la alerto de su estado, desaprobación fue lo que vio en ella y entonces se oculto tras el biombo-…Nii…san_

_Su padre la espera en el __salón de te –se dio vuelta y tomo rumbo hacia su habitación con un deseo creciente en su mente-_

Lo admitía, le resultaba fascinante la idea de irrumpir tanta candidez y desde esa noche sentía que algo en su interior se agitaba de tal magnitud que le había llevado a poner somníferos de tipo barbitúrico (2) en la comida de la heredera, a ser tan precavido que nadie en la mansión notaba su ausencia en el dormitorio mientras hacia de las suyas con la peliazul, ser conciente de los posibles efectos secundarios que la droga podría producir en la chica, entre ellos dependencia, intoxicación, muerte…el ya sabia el color de cada combinación de pijamas de la chica, lo que mas le gustaba era el estilo netamente tradicional de la kunoichi aunque eso no quería decir que no tuviera en su closet del tipo sensual conformadas por un top y cacheteros que marcaban su figura; occidental blusa camisera y pantalón de franela, de esta adoraba los botones y los estampados; el cómodo, la típica camisa grande que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, solía usarla luego de una misión o un duro entrenamiento; muy al contrario de lo que podría pensarse sus favoritas eran las tradicionales yukatas que le permitían disfrutar mas tiempo mientras le quitaba la ropa, y le dejaban imaginar todo el bello cuerpo y la piel acariciable bajo ese estorbo.

Hinata-sama era virgen, hasta el día en que el mismo perdió su castidad en el cuerpo durmiente de su prima, había sentido tan prieto su interior, además de que ella sangro y de que eso decía el diario oculto bajo la almohada de la peliazul (xD!!)…como ella no sabia de sus relaciones intimas con hombre alguno, entonces Neji debía protegerse, usaba condón y llevaba una detallada lista del ciclo menstrual de Hinata, las noches que mas disfrutaba el castaño eran las infértiles de ella, en estas se permitía derramarse dentro de el cuerpo de aquella mujer y sentir a flor de piel todo lo que el látex impedía, era simplemente maravilloso y totalmente intimo.

_Por que estas coja?_

_No…no lo se otou-san –se aferro al pasamanos del dojo-_

_Acaso es una excusa para no participar en el entrenamiento Hinata? –pregunto severamente-_

_No!! –se sonrojo y empezó a juntar sus dedos, la verdad es que no se explicaba el dolor en su entrepierna, tampoco el sangrado que había presentado esa mañana, se lo había atribuido a un adelanto en el calendario, sabia que eso era normal en las adolescentes, y explico el dolor como algún cambio hormonal o un mal estiramiento luego del duro adiestramiento asistido por su fabuloso nii-san-_

_-la miro de reojo, el sabia perfectamente el por que del malestar… se sentía orgulloso de aquello-_

_Daijobu –sonrió y su padre afirmo, aquel fue un entrenamiento penado, pero si quería seguir su camino del ninja debía esforzarse y superar aquellas barreras naturales y molestas en el mundo de la mujer (también odio a la menarca ¬¬)-_

Los labios de Hinata-sama aun sabían a crema de dientes menta, la lluvia acrecía y golpeaba con la ventana del cuarto produciendo un ruido seco de gotas estrelladas, entonces beso el mentón de la chica, acaricio los cabellos de esta y bajo hasta su cuello mientras sus manos buscaban el obi, el se había metido en el futon por la parte inferior, allí ya había sacado los calcetines y besado la planta de los pies de la dormida, ella se había removido un poco seguro le había causado algo de cosquillas, entonces se sentía envuelto en una tibieza que solo encontraba en aquellas furtivas ocasiones…ya con el obi desatado se dio tiempo para imaginar el cuerpo que ya tantas veces había probado, del que se había resistido a abusar por temor a que ella lo notara y del que tanto disfrutaba, adoraba a su prima tan dulce que aun creía ser damisela.

_Que te paso hay!!_

_Do…donde?!! –Se alarmo por la gritería de su hermana menor-_

_Aquí!! –se arrodillo en el suelo justo al lado de su one-sama y sin pudor alguno retiro la toalla que cubría su muslo derecho- es un moretón horrible, debió dolerte mucho, como te lo hiciste?_

_-moretón?...se miro y efectivamente hay estaba, de tamaño mas bien pequeño pero notorio en su piel, hasta anoche cuando se puso el pijama no tenia nada hay…lo atribuyo a algún golpe en el entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei- pues…no…no me duele Hanabi-chan_

_-recostó su frente en la madera del muro que lo separaba del cuarto de baño…debía ser mas cuidadoso con sus actos sobre ese cuerpo aunque le resultara difícil-_

-abrió los ojos…entonces no se movió, estaba helada ante lo que había descubierto, sabia sus mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón agitado, tenia miedo, pánico!!...últimamente no se estaba sintiendo bien, sentía el organismo gastado, la sangre provocándole calambres en las extremidades, Sakura-san no había descubierto nada raro en su chequeo medico, a pesar de que la peliazul decia tener frecuentes dolores de cabeza al despertar, somnolencia durante horas del dia y una notable alteración en su equilibrio, se dijo a si misma que evitaría ciertas cosas, seguro la comida no le estaba sentando bien o simplemente era psicológico, como no podía dejar de asistir a la mesa para comer con toda la familia le paso por debajo de la mesa la mayor parte del contenido de su plato a Hanabi…entonces, como no le pasaba hace mucho tiempo esa noche no podía dormir-

Hinata-sama poseía unos pechos preciosos, beso su clavícula mientras con dedos temblorosos retiraba la tela que la cubría y poso sus manos sobre ellos explorándolos como si fuera la primera vez

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh –se revolcó y le dio un rodillazo al sujeto sobre ella-

Demonios –mascullo por lo bajo, alzo la mirada y ella le veía aterrorizada, los bellos ojos perla tiritaban desconcertados, le había descubierto y ahora intentaba retirarse de debajo suyo-

Ne…Neji-nii-san!!...-impresionada, la persona que mas admiraba en el mundo abusaba de ella, su propia sangre, su primo hermano, aberrante!!- OTOU-SAAAAAAAAN!! –grito a todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones y el tapo su boca con ambas manos-

Hinata-sama se revolvía con tal fuerza que pensó no poder con ella, las luces en el pasillo se encendieron y ella mordió la palma de la mano masculina, entonces, tomo la almohada, el diario cayo abierto hacia un lado y el tapo su rostro espantado, se recostó sobre ella, lo unico que el queria es que ella se calmara, que dejara de protestar por que lo que el le hacia lo hacia por que la queria, la tela suave del cojín ahogaba su vida, y es que si alguien se enteraba de aquello podia ser terrible, Hinata-sama debia callar por ahora, los manotazos resonaban contra la espalda del genio del clan…pasos se hacían audibles a lo lejos de la mansión, un revuelo se formo mientras ella dejaba de moverse

Nii…san

Miseria y su existencia desapareció, dejo de aporrear, de patalear, el chico retrocedió y se recostó en la pared viendo a Hinata-sama con el pecho descubierto, descalza y tiesa…a sus 18 años había acabado con la vida de una mujer, la había violado, la había amado como nunca imagino y la deseaba aun con toda su hombría latente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un despavorido Hiashi "que ocurre, estas bien?!!" grito, seguido de una Hanabi (3) que chillaba alarmada el nombre de su hermana mayor, y tras ellos algunos otros miembros ilustres del clan que se habían levantado por el alarido de la heredera

Oh por Dios!! –las lagrimas inundaron su rostro joven y femenino, sus ojos perlados no podían creer lo que veían, Hinata yacía encima de las sabanas revueltas, inmóvil y con los ojos desorbitados, corrió hacia ella y la removió buscando indicios de vida mas nada resultaba, todo estaba perdido-

Hi…na…ta…sama

Se escucho entre las katanas que atravesaron su cuerpo trémulo, no opuso resistencia pues su mente en ese momento solo se preguntaba el por que una pasión lo había convertido en un verdugo, su sangre se derramo tibia sobre el tatami y un hedor a estirpe inundo la habitación hasta manchar las sabanas del futon, cayo moribundo con una mano extendida hacia el cuerpo de su joven amante repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre.

Hiashi Hyuuga estuvo realmente complacido de darle el último golpe aunque esto no aplaco en nada la ira y la indignación que llenaban su cuerpo.

Una grave tragedia sin duda alguna, la maldición se cernía sobre el clan mas antiguo de la villa oculta del país del fuego, estaba claro.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•

Ese es el Neji que yo imagino…Dios.

Estoy segura que este tema me dará para muchas parejas, cuales sugieren?

-

-

-

(1) Wikipedia.

(2) Barbitúrico: familia de fármacos. El uso de dosis elevadas origina sedación e incluso estados próximos al coma. Encarta.

(3) Bien, algunos se preguntaran por que Hanabi llego al lugar si ella habia consumido los somniferos esa noche, según creo yo, creo por que no lo aseguro xD!!, ella solo tomo una parte, al no estar acostumbrada su organismo no respondio como se supone y a Hinata no le hizo mucho efecto pues no habia tomado la dosis correcta xD!!.

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

-

-

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio tambien hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu**_

-

-

-

•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•-----•--


	5. Mia NEJIHINA

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x…**__**…x……x……x……X**_

-

Fantasía oscura 7

_**Mía**_

_-_

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Pairing:** NejiHina

**Characteristics:** obsession ablación

**Status:** Complete.

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros:** lo siento, pero es que vi de nuevo el capitulo donde estos bellos primos luchan en el examen a chuunin y entonces me vienen ganas de la pareja xD!!.

_Ablación: _acción y efecto de cortar, separar, quitar; dar sacrificio o menoscabo de un derecho; separación o extirpación de cualquier parte del cuerpo. (1), (2), (3).

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

_Hinata-sama cerraba los ojos y arrugaba el entrecejo, entre __abría los labios y respiraba agitadamente, sus dedos temblorosos se descansaban sobre la espalda del genio del clan Hyuuga, sin acariciar ni apretar, solo estando posados en la piel._

_Hinata-sama __seguía siendo muy penosa y se sonrojaba ante cualquier situación tensa sobre todo si se trataba de su primo, hermano, protector y esposo Neji Hyuuga._

_A Hinata-sama la __habían obligado a casarse con alguien de su propia estirpe aun a sabiendas de que ella amaba a otro, eso a nadie le importo y entonces Hinata-sama se casó._

No lo ha…hagas Neji-nii-san, por fa…favor no lo hagas –gimoteo y sus ojos llorosos siguieron la ruta de su captor, el había tomado entre sus dedos puros y blancos una puntilla y un cuchillo de tamaño mas bien pequeño…tembló atada y sin posibilidades-

_Neji-nii-san disfrutaba de su cuerpo virgen aquella noche de bodas__ en la que ambos perdieron su inocencia, tenían 17 y 18 años respectivamente. La tristeza había marcado su vida como ninjas y desde antes de nacer habían estado sentenciados al destino que les escribieran los patriarcas del clan y el consejo de la aldea. Ella pensó que después de todo las cosas no irían tan mal, Neji era por demás un hombre de confianza, inteligente, hábil y bastante apuesto también; ella al contrario era una chica a la que pocos les confiarían algo, dudosa, débil y dependiente de las opiniones de otros, ella lo admiraba mucho._

_Hinata-sama no opuso resistencia a la clase de vida que __habían elegido otros por ella, el clan merecía mas que a una chica inútil y frágil en batalla, el clan Hyuuga valía mucho para ser dirigido por ella, el candidato perfecto era sin duda alguna su primo hermano pero había un problema, el pertenecía a la rama baja de las divisiones, entonces ellos encontraron una solución perfecta, la pequeña Hinata contraería nupcias con el maduro Neji. Neji-nii-san era delicado con ella y velaba por su bienestar a toda hora, Hinata-sama necesita algo?, Hinata-sama ya comió?, Hinata-sama que tal fue la misión?, eran preguntas que llenaban todos los días desde que el también acepto el trato, ella siempre creyó que lo que le había llevado a el a aceptar era la ambición de poder y la sed de venganza que sabia, creía, aun seguía en la mente de su nii-san. El siempre la odio._

Lo juro Neji-nii-san…yo no…yo no…-intento una vez mas pero el no cambio su gélida expresión-

_La respiración alterada se estrellaba contra su piel y le hacia cosquillas __húmedas, el cabello castaño caía por encima del sello del souke que tenia el pintado en la frente, el cabello caía y le rozaba las mejillas sonrojadas a ella que yacía recostada en el lecho matrimonial, desnuda y despojada de pudores. Esa noche deseo tanto a su nii-san que se sintió una mala persona._

_Ella pensaba que su casorio seria un asunto puramente social y que no __habría ninguna intimidad entre ellos mas que los tratos para el bienestar del clan; estaba equivocada, su padre a sabiendas de que ella era una mojigata y de que era una tonta creyente del deseo fundamentado por el amor le había asignado una nodriza para que vigilara cada uno de sus movimientos aquella noche a través de una rendija en la pared del cuarto, las ordenes eran claras aunque indirectas._

_Sus __manos temblaron cuando los invitados empezaban a retirarse de la mansión deseándoles un futuro próspero y hasta sintió un ataque de asma cuando el la tomo de la mano y la guió por entre los pasillos de la casa, sus pies la traicionaban y sabia que si no fuera por el agarre firme de el habría caído de cara contra el tatami. La puerta corrediza fue abierta por su joven cónyuge que se descalzo las sandalias y con un movimiento de sus manos le ordeno entrar también. La puerta cerrada, el cuarto a media luz y un futon doble sobre el suelo, esencias aromáticas inundaban sus pulmones, el la miro y ella no sabia que decir._

_Neji-nii-san se quito el haori ceremonial negro que llevaba puesto encima del haori blanco __más liviano, se acerco a la rendija por la cual les espiarían y la cubrió fijando la tela con dos kunais. Hinata-sama suspiro aliviada, era una tonta por creer que su noble y respetable primo le haría algo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no sentían nada el uno por el otro; justo cuando todos sus miedos se habían disipado el la tomo de la cintura y la recostó en el futon, poso sus labios sobre los de ella y le acaricio el cabello azulado, a ella le subió un calor hasta las mejillas mezcla de vergüenza e inexperiencia, por un momento pensó en gritar y pedir ayuda, pero…quien la salvaría de su esposo?…el que la estaba tocando con sumo cuidado, él que pidió permiso para retirarle el kimono tradicional en las bodas japonesas, el, al que ella le había dado total libertad por que de hecho se sentía querida aunque solo estuviera en su mente…ella, esa noche deseo tanto a su nii-san que se sintió una mala persona._

Hinata-sama por favor no se mueva –pidió mientras encendía una vela puesta en una mesilla cercana- callase de una vez Hinata-sama!! –el llanto de la chica de ojos perlados le aturdía y molestaba…ella no entendía que eso era por el bien de ambos-

_Hinata-sama ladeaba el rostro avergonzada cada que le venia un orgasmo y cuando __podía se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, ella creía que era un pecado sentir esas cosas con su primo, pero es que no podía evitarlo!!…aparte de que el era su marido, él también había sido su primer hombre, su primer todo y pensar en todo lo que el provocaba en su cuerpo le hacia sentir ganas de llorar por ser una sucia, por estar manchada y haberlo manchado a el, se sabia una obligación para él que era perfecto, el solo la tocaba por deber y ella deseaba cada día que la tocara un poco mas._

_Un mes __había pasado y sus misiones como kunoichi se habían reducido en un 90 por ciento y ya no vestía como ninja, su atuendo había cambiado drásticamente, usaba kimonos todos los días, se recogía el cabello en un tocado sobrio y atendía a muchas personas en el despacho que le había sido asignado en la torre de la Hokage, todas esas personas le hacían reverencias y le hablaban con sumisión puesto que las que fueran aprobadas por ella pasarían a conversar con el líder del clan, Hyuuga Neji._

_Un mes __había pasado y su esposo había tocado en ella puntos inimaginables para mujer alguna, la había llevado al cielo con un beso y la había devuelto a la tierra al final de una eyaculación, Neji-nii-san había movido en su cuerpo tantos espacios que nunca creyó que la harían delirar, su primo la había hecho gritar y ahogarse en gemidos cuando con sus labios besaba su entrepierna desnuda, en un mes apenas había descubierto la sensualidad de ser mujer. El era delicado pero impaciente y ya se la había cogido como un animal varias veces en la oficina, por detrás, por arriba, por abajo, por todos los lados y ella quería más._

_31 __días de calendario y aun le avergonzaba que el la viera desnuda, se sintió morir cuando en el día 28 el descubrió que le había llegado su regla, se disculpo y tartamudeo mas de lo común pidiendo perdón por un evento natural en su cuerpo pero en el ver la sangre manchando las cobijas que compartían solo produjo en efecto de excitación, la había tirado en la cama y había llevado su mano derecha hasta la ropa interior de la peliazul, se embadurno los dedos con el aborto natural de la chica que trataba de alejarse abochornada…el llevo los dedos manchados de carmín hasta sus labios y los había lamido con gusto frente a la estupefacta Hinata. Que había hecho ella en el?_

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! –grito de dolor, sus ojos se desorbitaron y sudo frió, su cuerpo convulsiono forzadamente, las cuerdas que ataban sus extremidades le lastimaban y la cara interna de sus muslos se había manchado de sangre…recién en su vulva, en el centro de ella, se había introducido un cilindro puntiagudo, calentado artificialmente por la luz de la vela, le había dolido hasta el alma y cuando el dolor apenas y empezaba una cuchilla atravesó los extremos de su carne completando la labor…en un papel quirúrgico reposaba un cuerpo pequeño, carnoso y eréctil, lleno de sangre coagulada…Hinata-sama había perdido parte de sus labios vaginales y su clítoris, fuente de placer en las mujeres-

-el se quito los guantes y dejo los instrumentos en el lugar que les había asignado, se acerco a la enorme mesa de té en la que tenia amarrada a su esposa y le acaricio el cabello a ella que parecía desmayada, mas pálida que de costumbre- Hinata-sama –le llamo mas no recibió respuesta alguna, se acerco de nuevo a los instrumentos que había alistado previamente a la incisión, tomo el alcohol y unas cuantas gasas que humedeció en el antiséptico, se agacho a la altura del sexo de su joven esposa con la que llevaba conviviendo 32 días y le limpio la herida de la que no dejaba de brotar sangre, un grito desgarro las cuatro paredes de la habitación y ella tembló nuevamente-

Nii-san…nii-san…-deliraba en fiebre, sus convulsiones fueron continuas y el le apretaba los hombros con fuerza buscando que ella se calmara-

_**X……x……X**_

Hiashi-sama…ella esta bastante grave, sinceramente no creo que se recupere pronto –dijo Sakura-

Como puede ser, se supone que ustedes son médicos capaces!! –vocifero Hanabi enfadada-

Estamos en un hospital –le recordó el calmado patriarca del clan Hyuuga, el había retomado su lugar desde que la tragedia se cernió sobre ellos-

-Hinata había sido llevada al hospital hace una semana, Neji decía que tenia fiebre altísima y que deliraba continuamente, es esa la razón de que ninguno de los dos hubieran asistido a la oficina durante dos días, el la había cuidado pero las condiciones de la chica parecían graves, por eso recurrió al hospital…septicemia le habían descubierto, la infección era la causante de la fiebre…pero cual infección?...ella parecía no tener heridas en su cuerpo, entonces, en los exámenes completos que le efectuó Sakura a la chica descubrió algo terrible, una herida horrenda aguardaba en la entrepierna de la muchacha-

_Neji-san, algo__ ha pasado a Hinata, yo no se como pudo ocurrir pero es aberrante –dijo una alterada pelirrosa-_

_Lo se –respondió sereno en la sala de espera, ella abrió los ojos como platos y ahogo un grito seguido por un "Dios santo!!" y lagrimas en sus ojos-_

_-temblaba, tenia a un monstruo frente a sus ojos, a uno que con descaro acudía a por ayuda…retrocedió unos pasos, se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a aquel hombre y en aquel tiempo grito indignada, el no se movió ni un centímetro y tampoco opuso resistencia al arresto civil al que fue sometido-_

-una rehabilitación dolorosa y con pocos resultados pues habían pasado tres días desde que su esposo le había llevado de urgencias y en su cuerpo ninguna mejoría, al contrario los escalofríos se hacían recurrentes y las convulsiones mayores, los médicos controlaron el curso de las bacterias pero el cuerpo joven de la chica parecía no resistir…ella no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacia solo preguntaba por Neji, "esta bien?", "quiero que venga a verme", "quiero irme a casa, donde esta Neji-nii-san?" murmuraba pero siempre le decían que el no la vería nunca mas y entonces ella lloraba-

_**X……x……X**_

Te di mi confianza

-sirvió algo de té en el vaso de su visita-

Te di a mi hija

-miro a los ojos de su tío que permanecía impasible-

Te di mi puesto, mis tierras y poder…solo quiero saber por que?

Hiashi-sama usted no podría entenderlo…yo solo tenia miedo de perderla a ella.

Es tu esposa –le recordó-

Una que no me ama Hiashi-sama, nunca podría hacerlo ella me odia, pero aun así había una forma de que ella me perteneciera solo a mi…sabe Hiashi-sama, siempre desee ser el dueño de Hinata-sama –bebió algo del té amargo que amablemente le habían llevado los carceleros- no sabe lo hermoso que es verla gemir, temblar de placer…solo tenia miedo de que si probaba esas cosas con otro que no fuera yo, entonces me dejaría. Lo siento, claro que usted no puede entenderlo.

Neji…

En todo caso, le pido perdón a usted por ser tan egoísta. Esta bien Hinata-sama? –pregunto calmado-

Soy yo el que debe pedirte perdón Neji, el odio que sientes hacia mi por lo ocurrido con tu padre lo has descargado en mi hija.

No se equivoque Hiashi-sama, yo a ella de verdad la amo. Hinata-sama es mi amor. -sonrió-

-se levanto del tatami de la prisión- tu juicio será dictado mañana, yo he pedido todo el peso sobre ti, ella ha rogado e implorado te liberen bajo palabra, esperemos que decide el consejo.

_**X……x……X**_

-8 años de prisión sin derecho a libertad condicional ni rebaja por buen comportamiento, tampoco visitas y una caución a la salida, nunca podría acercarse a su esposa-

Hiashi-sama…–se sorprendió al verlo parado frente a su celda-

No te sorprendas, sabes que tengo influencias, solo he venido a entregarte algo –extendió un pequeño sobre-

"Mi padre me ha contado tus miedos, Nii-san…aquel día no me dejaste hablar, pero hoy vas a leerlo, lo juro Neji-nii-san…yo no…yo no te traicionaría por que te amo. Hoy te aseguro que nada ha cambiado, sabes Neji-nii-san en un control general un mes después de todo lo que paso obtuve resultados interesantes, estoy embarazada, será una niña preciosa que nacerá en unas semanas. Solo me preguntaba, si tienes pensado algún nombre Neji-nii-san."

Hinata…sama –susurro el genio del clan Hyuuga antes de ahogarse en llanto frente a la mirada compasiva de su tío.-

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Oh demonios, si tengo que elegir a un favorito creo que seria este T.T, pobre Neji, Dios!! –Inunda el teclado con lágrimas- que amor tan enfermizo.

-

(1)Encarta 2007.

(2)En algunos países por ejemplo Colombia, hay tribus indígenas que practican la ablación en sus mujeres, recién nacidas a las niñas se les despoja de su clítoris, es una tradición de varios siglos que hoy en día es muy cuestionada, no se sabe si darle derecho a las mujeres o preservar la cultura.

(3) El clítoris es extremadamente sensible y juega un papel fundamental en la estimulación sexual femenina. Hay quien alega que su mutilación, además de presentar razones religiosas o rituales declaradas, se realiza con el fin de eliminar el deseo sexual femenino, mal visto en algunas sociedades, controlar las relaciones sexuales extramatrimoniales y obligar a la mujer a desempeñar un papel sexual pasivo. Encarta 2007.

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

_**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**_

_**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**_

_**Sin review, sin historia.**_

_**Kisu**_

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


	6. Negación IRUKA

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

_**Negación**_

_**X…x…X**_

**Pairing:** Iruka

**Characteristics:** Rating M.

**Status:** Complete

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo.

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado

**Otros**: Tengo este fanfic escrito hace un año.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

¡No! -Decía Iruka.

¡No! -Repetía el moreno.

N…no

Y entonces la kunai cayo en el suelo de su habitación con un sonido de metal que retumbo en su cabeza recordándole una vez más que había cedido de nuevo a la tentación.

Él viro su mirada hacia la cama revuelta. Allí se encontró con algunos pergaminos acerca de "clones de sombra práctica I" que reposaban en la mesilla de noche, estaban abiertos y pendían de un hilo, en cualquier momento caerían y él lo sabia pero no hacia nada. También allí había dos tazas de té, una de porcelana que aun estaba llena y otra de plástico, con una oreja al lado para facilitar el agarre, casi vacía.

Sobre su cama alguien reposaba. Unas piernitas desnudas lucían su hermosa piel debajo de las sabanas, una mano caída hacia el costado derecho, una respiración normal pero un pecho planito subía y bajaba moviendo el cobertor del maestro de la academia.

Iruka arrugo el entrecejo y sorbió su nariz, sus ojos vidriosos no dejaban que las lagrimas se derramaran, pero estas al no tener salida se iban por el conducto de su nariz y es por eso que moqueaba cual niño pequeño.

-No.

Repitió una vez mas negando lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, aunque redundase cien veces aquella negación, las cosas no cambiarían y tampoco por eso, la niñita sobre su cama recuperaría la inocencia ni la virginidad.

Hanabi tenía 8 años, y dormía placida sobre el colchón sin sospechar nada de lo que había pasado.

Mientras se repetía "NO, no de nuevo", Iruka recordó…

Iruka-sensei, lo siento mucho- dijo la chiquilla fregándose los ojos opalinos con el dorso de su mano izquierda -estoy muy avergonzada.

-No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, debes estar agotada por todo el entrenamiento de esta mañana. Lo mejor será que dejemos la lección extra para otro día-.

Sensei, debe practicar mucho más, pues mi padre está muy decepcionado de mi hermana Hinata, ella no merece ser la heredera del clan, bueno, eso es lo que Otou-san siempre dice. No puedo ser como ella y para eso debo entrenar mucho más.

Hanabi-chan, no digas eso de tu hermana. –le regaño el maestro.

Pero es que papá…

Nada, no puedes decir eso.

Pero es que Neji-nii…

No más Hanabi-chan. Si deseas entrenar un poco, podemos ir a mi casa y te mostraré unos pergaminos que te podrán ayudar.

¿En verdad Iruka-sensei? – se emocionó la pequeña Hyuga. -¿Haría eso por mí?-

Claro, eres mi alumna, y eres una buena niña…

¡Vamos entonces sensei!

El resto de la historia era sencillo de adivinar. El maestro ofrece sus conocimientos al niño o niña que le admira, que le suplica su ayuda para mejorar. Luego él muestra el mismo pergamino: "clones de sombra práctica I". Después ofrece el mismo té, la misma taza, el mismo somnífero.

¿Hay que decir algo más?

¡No!

El niño o niña se duerme. Iruka le desviste, le besa, le acaricia, le penetra con cuidado para que no sangre, para que luego no se note, para que luego no le duela, le pone una pomada que solo él sabe preparar, una especie de analgésico. Es sencillo.

Por supuesto todos sangran. Pero él los puede curar bien.

Termina en una convulsión, sin riesgo de embarazos no deseados, porque desde luego todos son infantes tan pequeños, que no están lo suficientemente desarrollados como para quedar en estado de embarazo, ni las niñas y mucho menos los niños.

Nadie se entera, ni los niños, ni los padres, ni los amigos, ni nadie. Solo él.

Es extraña la forma en la que todo empezó. La verdad Iruka tiene varios culpables: 1) Los niños mismos. Ellos se insinúan, se lanzan, parecen tan ingenuos, pero la verdad es que todos son sexuados, todos hablan en doble sentido, todos los niños son unos maliciosos; 2) La estúpida idea del camino del ninja. Una creación de la sociedad, pero que hace que cientos de adolescentes, niños y adultos, luchen y vivan por un supuesto honor. Eso no existe, eso lo único que hace es llevarle niños a la casa.

Iruka ya no recordaba cómo había iniciado todo, probablemente se debía a la ausencia de sus padres.

Pero él sí recordaba cómo terminaba todo.

Mientras el niño dormía plácidamente en la cama del maestro, sin saber nada de lo que acababa de acontecer a su cuerpecito, Iruka lo negaba una y otra vez. Se había prometido un sinnúmero de veces que eso no volvería a ocurrir. Pero no podía contenerse.

Últimamente al final del abuso, Iruka pensaba en suicidarse, "No puedo seguir haciéndole esto a los niños", y se juraba que no lo repetiría…pero siempre caía de nuevo, más temprano que tarde. Ya podía calcular que casi la mitad de cada generación de gennis había pasado por la lección "clones de sombra práctica I".

¿Iruka-…sensei? –Llamo la pequeña Hanabi a su maestro. Se sentía muy cansada y solo recordaba que se había quedado dormida en la casa de su profesor.

Te llevaré a casa Hanabi-chan, has dormido mucho.

Discúlpeme sensei, no volverá a pasar, se lo prometo. –Dijo la pequeña rascándose los ojitos.

"Tampoco me volverá a pasar a mí", se dijo mentalmente mientras intentaba sonreír a la niña. "No volverá a suceder"…se decía, a ver cuánto le duraba está vez su promesa personal.

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alerts, favorits y hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión.**

**Es importante para el autor saber qué piensa el lector.**

_**X…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…x…X**_


End file.
